


Hug me thight

by AnnabethBarnes



Category: Ragnarok – Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, Post-credit scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/pseuds/AnnabethBarnes
Summary: Ce-ci est la scène que j'aurais aimé voir à la fin de Thor : Ragnarok, j'en avais désespérément besoin





	Hug me thight

Thor n’aurait jamais imaginé une telle tournure des évènements.  
Comment aurait-il pu deviner que son frère, roi des illusions, ne se servirait pas de l’une d’elles pour échapper à sa surveillance et se réinventer une vie n’importe où, loin de lui ? Il lui avait fait le coup si souvent qu’il avait arrêté de compter.  
« Je suis là. » Dit simplement l’homme brun face à lui.  
Il se remémora toutes les fois où il avait eu envies de détruire, ou au moins enfermer, son frère mais fut incapable de se souvenir pourquoi leur guerre avait commencé. Ils avaient tout perdu, tous les deux, de leurs parents à leur terre, leur royaume, leurs amis. Est-ce que Sif était à bord ? Étaient-ils vraiment seuls maintenant ? Il n’avait même plus Mjölnir.  
« Tu m’as, moi. »  
Il avait raison. Au moins il avait son frère, il avait son peuple. Comme l’avait dit son père un jour, Asgard n’était pas une terre, c’était un peuple et avec son frère pour l’accompagner, ils allaient reconstruire Asgard, plus forte, plus grande, plus belle, mieux préparée pour contrer les attaques d’Hela.  
« Nous sommes là. » Répondit-il alors. Parce que c’était la vérité, ils étaient là, ensemble. Le destin avait fait en sorte qu’ils se retrouvent pour mieux se reconstruire ensemble.  
« Tu ne tiens pas ta promesse ? »  
Face à lui, Loki ouvrit ses bras. Il n’hésita pas un instant et serra plus fort que jamais son idiot de frère. Il lui avait manqué mais maintenant ils se soutiendraient l’un l’autre à l’avenir. Pour Asgard, pour Odin, pour Freyja, ils allaient se reconstruire pour démontrer à tous que les héritiers d’Asgard étaient plus puissants que jamais.  
Mais d’abord, il avait besoin de ce moment avec son frère.


End file.
